Barney's Wiggly Toes? (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Wiggly Toes is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 2 released on March 13, 1993. On September 16, 2003, It was later re-released under a different title, "Barney's Feet Fun!". Plot When Barney has big dinosaur feet, he loves to wiggle his toes. So, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Michael *Tina *Tosha *Min *Tina *Luci *Carlos *David *Derek *Harry *Samantha *Howie Songs 1. Barney Theme Songs 2. It's a Great Day 3. I Can Laugh 4. If Your Happy And Know It 5. It's A Great Day For Counting 6. Big & Little 7. That's Like Sounds Of Oppies To Me 8. This Old Man 9. Good Manners 10. The Clapping Song 11. Tens Little Toes On My Feet 12. Being Together 13. Why 14. Laugh With Me 15. Silly Sounds 16. Dino Dance 17. Giggle Giggle Wiggles Dance 18. I Love You End Credit Music Trivia *Barney has his Season 2 voice and Late 1992-1993 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 1 voice and 1991-1993 costume. *BJ has his Season 2 voice and 1990-1993 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "A Very Special Delivery!". *The Barney voice used in this home video was als heard in "The Exercise Circus!". *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "Everyone Is Special!". *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "Doctor Barney Is Here!". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "An Adventure In Make-Believe!". *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "Look At Me I'm Three!". *The musical arrgements used in this home video were also heard in "Shawn and the Beanstak". *The Season 2 Barney Doll used in this home video was also seen in "Whoo's Whoo On The Choo Choo?". *The Season 2 Barney & Friends set is used in this home video. *When the kids say barney after he came life, was is the sound clip mix ones from "The Backyard Show", "Having Tens of Fun!", "Home Sweet Homes", "Gone Fishing!" and "First Day Of School!". *After the song of "It's a Great Day" then Michael's arrvies at the playground Michael's say "Hi Everybody" is sound clip voiced by BJ's from "Barney Safety", except for a mixed Michael's 1993-1995 voice. *After the song of If Your Happy & Know It" BJ's and Baby Bop's arrvies at the playground, BJ's say "Hi Everybody!" is sound clip from "Barney Safety", except for a pitch down to -3 and a mixed BJ's 1990-1993 voice and Baby Bop's say "Hi Everybody" is sound clip from "Once Upon a Time", except for a mixed Baby Bop's 1991-1993 voice. *Season 3's version of "I Love You" Barney's volcas from "An Adventure In Make-Believe!", Baby Bop's volcas from "Everyone is Special", BJ's vocals from "My Favorite Things!" and Kids's vocals from "An Adventure in Make-Believe". Cover Arts Original 1993 release 2003 re-release